L'émeraude cachée
by Baran3
Summary: Il s'agit essentiellement d'une traduction du dessin animé: les mystérieuses cités d'or avec l'introduction d'un personnage suplémentaire. Emeralda est une gardienne des dimensions envoyée pour rétablir un déséquilibre.
1. Prelude

**LES MYSTERIEUSES CITES D'OR**

**L'EMERAUDE CACHEE**

Avertissement : Aucun copyright de ce qui suit ne m'appartient. Seule Emeralda est ma propriété.

Notes : Cette fanfic s'inscrit dans le cadre de 'Outerworlds', en effet, Emeralda n'est autre qu'une autre version de Iridia, Gardienne des Dimensions. En tant que fan de la série, j'ai été surpris de constater le peu de fanfics existantes. J'espère que vous aimerez ce qui suit.

**PRELUDE**

Le 16° siècle. Des quatre coins de l'Europe de gigantesques voiliers partent à la conquête du nouveau monde.

A bord de ces navires, des hommes avides de rêves, d'aventures et d'espace. A la recherche de fortunes.

Qui n'a jamais rêvé de ces mondes souterrains ? De ces mers lointaines peuplées de légendes ou d'une richesse soudaine qui se conquérait au détour d'un chemin de la cordillère des Andes ?

Qui n'a jamais souhaité voir le soleil souverain guidé ses pas au cœur du pays Inca vers la richesse et l'histoire des mystérieuses cités d'or ?

Trois jeunes enfants vont jouer un rôle déterminant dans les destinées des sept cités d'or. Leurs aventures les entraîneront de part le monde à travers de multiples dangers, des lieux mythiques et fabuleux et à travers 1000 rencontres.

Mais à travers l'infini du multivers, des forces se déchaînent. Par accident ou par calcul, des mondes sont affectés par 'ce qui ne devrait être là'.

Alors, ils apparaissent et interviennent. Ils sont les protecteurs de ce qui est, a été et de ce qui sera. Ils sont les Gardiens des Dimensions.


	2. Fils du Soleil et fille des tenebres

**LES MYSTERIEUSES CITES D'OR**

**L'EMERAUDE CACHEE**

Avertissement : Aucun copyright de ce qui suit ne m'appartient. Seule Emeralda est ma propriété.

Notes : C'est partit. J'ai imaginé une redite des mystérieuses cités d'or, un nombre incalculable de fois. En faisant varier les protagonistes ou en faisant intervenir d'autres personnages. Je me suis maintes fois imaginé partager les aventures d'Esteban, Zia et Tao. Maintenant, c'est au tour d'un de mes avatars de se faire la main. Souhaitons lui bonne chance.

**Chapitre 1 : Esteban, le fils du Soleil et Emeralda, la fille des Ténèbres.**

Nous sommes en 1532 à Barcelone en Espagne. Une pluie drue s'abat sur la ville forçant les habitants à l'abri de leur maison. Du moins presque tous.

« Esteban ! Esteban, ou vas tu ? Tu vas être trempé ! » Le moine de la cathédrale de Barcelone qui parle essaye de raisonner un jeune garçon vêtu d'une robe de bure bleue et chaussé de sandales qui vient de descendre les marches en courant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens tout de suite. » Et prompt comme l'éclair le garçon court vers les ruelles proches.

Le moine secoue la tête. « Seigneur, faites que les chagrins de la vie lui soit épargnés et heureusement qu'il ne se doute pas à quel point le Père Rodriguez est malade. »

1234567890987654321

Le jeune garçon qui court dans les rues de Barcelone s'appelle Esteban. C'est un garçon de 12 ans, à la chevelure brune et aux yeux noirs pétillants de vie. Malheureusement c'est sans compté avec la pluie et le voilà qui glisse le long d'une ruelle en pente.

« Ouah ! Aaaah ! Ah ! » Heureusement, un mur l'arrête sans trop de dégâts. Sa vivacité naturelle le remet sur pied mais alors qu'il s'apprête à repartir, un rire léger le stoppe et lui fait lever la tête.

Semblant jaillir du sommet du mur, une tête observe de ses yeux verts avec joie le jeune garçon en dessous. « Alors Esteban. Encore en vadrouille ? » D'un coup de rein, la silhouette se détache du mur et atterrit avec légèreté devant Esteban.

« Oh ! C'est toi Emeralda ? » Devant Esteban se tient une jeune fille de son âge. Elle est vêtue d'une jupe rapiécée et effrangée de couleur brune et d'une chemisette blanche. Un châle noir bordé de fleurs rouge orangées lui ceint les épaules, des brassards de cuir noir enserrent ses avant-bras et un foulard bleu foncée tente de protéger sa longue chevelure noire de la pluie. Elle est nu-pied et ses yeux d'un incroyable éclat vert émeraude contemplent avec amusement le jeune garçon.

Esteban rie et entraîne par la main sa camarade vers un des lieux qu'ils préfèrent : une petite taverne du dédale de Barcelone près du port. Les deux enfants se connaissent depuis la tendre enfance. La jeune fille, abandonnée et éduquée à la dure dans les rues, s'est liée d'amitié avec le jeune protégé de la cathédrale. Cette amitié lui a permis d'éviter les pièges de la faune sombre de Barcelone et elle s'est jurée de protéger son ami envers et contre tout.

Avisant un tonnelet, nos deux amis se dépêchent de le faire rouler vers la fenêtre qui est la plus au fond de la gargote et d'y grimper. A l'intérieur une douzaine de marins boivent et tournent leur attention sur un autre marin brun de taille moyenne, un peu maigre avec un collier de barbe. Il est accompagné d'un autre marin roux plus petit mais nettement plus enveloppé avec un bonnet rouge. Profitant de l'inattention collective, les deux enfants s'introduisent en douce dans la taverne. Esteban, d'un geste automatique remet un médaillon doré en forme de croissant à l'intérieur de sa robe de bure.

« Ecoutez-moi tous. J'ai une affaire à vous proposez. Une excellente affaire. Sancho et moi, nous partons demain pour le nouveau continent à bord de l'Esperenza à la recherche d'une ville toute en or. »

« Une fafa…une fafa…fabuleuse viville toute en or. » bégaye Sancho.

« Dans cette ville tout est en or. Les rues, les maisons, les toits des maisons, absolument tout. » Interromps son compère.

« Y a…y a des rurues en or. »

La masse des marins rient levant leur choppe devant les deux bonimenteurs. « Y a des rues en or ? Ah ah ah ah ah ! »

« Dis donc Pedro dans ta ville fabuleuse si la bière aussi est en or. Ca doit être gênant quand on a soif, non ? » La gargote entière éclate de rire devant la mine déconfite de Sancho et Pedro.

« Non, attendez. Ecoutez-moi, c'est sérieux. Il s'agit pour vous d'investir votre argent pour nous aidez à financer l'expédition. » Sous le regard amusé d'Esteban et d'Emeralda, perchés sur les barriques de réserve, Pedro tente de reprendre l'intérêt des marins.

« Oui ! Pour nous zai…zai…aider. »

« Vous récupèrerez votre mise de départ multiplié par cent ou même peut-être par mille. »

« Ou…ou mê…même par cencent ou…ou même papar beau…beaucoup. »

« Et dans deux ou trois ans, quand l'Esperenza reviendra à Barcelone, ses cales seront littéralement bourrées d'or. Elles seront pleines à craquer, vous m'entendez ? Jusqu'en haut du mat, il y aura de l'or. » Pedro tente d'intéresser quelques marins perdus dans les brumes de l'alcool.

« Je préfère bien boire et bien manger avec ce que j'ai plutôt que de rêver devant mon verre vide à mon or que je ne reverrais jamais. » Réplique un marin semblant se réveiller de son sommeil d'ivrogne.

« Oui ! Oui ! Bien parlez. Il a tout à fait raison. » Renchérit un autre, déclenchant une autre vague de rires.

A ce moment, la porte de la taverne s'ouvre et un groupe de trois hommes bien vêtus entrent. L'un d'eux, portant une barbe grise s'adresse aux marins. « Mes amis. Avez-vous vu Esteban aujourd'hui ? Je le cherche partout. »

La masse des marins répond par la négative. Pedro en profite. « Au sujet de notre affaire, hein ? Au sujet de tout cet or… »

« Je sais qu'Esteban vient ici souvent écouté les récits de vos voyages. » Poursuit l'homme à la barbe grise.

« Il pleut depuis si longtemps sur notre ville. » Commence un vieux marin.

« Le fils du Soleil doit faire quelque chose. » Poursuit un marin blond.

« Quoi ? Quel fils du Soleil ? Mais de qui parle-t-il ? » Interroge Pedro.

« Mes amis, c'est très important. La fête en l'honneur du départ de la flotte va avoir lieu et lui seul peut nous aider et vous le savez. »

« Esteban ! Oui ! Il a raison. Demandons lui d'appeler le soleil. Esteban sait le faire venir. »

« Notre bonne ville de Barcelone est prête à offrir une récompense à celui d'entre vous qui lui permettra de retrouver le jeune Esteban. Une récompense d'une pièce d'or ! »

Sous l'appât du gain, l'ensemble des marins se lève prêt à partir à la recherche de la poule aux œufs d'or. « Et mais… mais attendez. Qui est ce mystérieux Esteban ? » Demande Pedro à un marin moustachu.

« C'est un orphelin qui a été élevé par le père Rodriguez, le Père Supérieur de la cathédrale. Il est souvent accompagné d'Emeralda, une jeune fille des rues aux yeux verts. »

« Décidément, je n'y comprends rien. Sancho, tu as entendu ? »

« U…une piè…pièce… »

« Attendez-nous hé ? Attendez-nous. Une pièce d'or… » Le regard brillant, les deux compères suivent la masse des marins à l'extérieur de la taverne.

Accoudé au comptoir, un grand homme brun de belle prestance avec une cape bleu et une rapière au coté, se sert un verre de vin. « Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Une pièce d'or. Vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette, petits. Il ne reste plus que vous et moi. » L'homme se retourne vers les barriques du fond d'où s'extrait le jeune Esteban qui se dirige un peu inquiet vers le comptoir.

« Voici donc le fameux Esteban, le fils du Soleil. Et ta camarade ? » Sourit-il.

« Juste ici. » L'homme sursaute et se retourne. Emeralda lui sourit, semblant s'être matérialisé sur le tabouret à la gauche de l'homme. Il cligne des yeux, la distance franchit par la jeune fille ne comportant pas de possibilités d'éviter de se faire repérer. Il se demande bien comment elle a fait.

« Comment saviez-vous que nous nous étions cachés là-derrière ? » Demande Esteban.

« Je vous ait vu, ce n'était pas difficile. Vous étiez perchés sur votre tonneau et vous écoutiez ce que les hommes racontaient. »

« Vous allez me livrer pour gagner cette pièce d'or ? »

« Te livrez ? Moi ? Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Non, rassure-toi mon garçon. Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Ahahahahahah ! Je ne te trahirai pas, en encore moins pour une misérable pièce d'or. » Ca n'était pas une phrase pour rassurer Emeralda. Cela sous-entendait que cet homme avait un prix. Elle se promit de garder un œil sur lui.

« Cette ville d'or dont ils parlaient. Vous croyez qu'elle existe vraiment ? »

« Ouais, elle existe ! »

« Et est-ce que vous savez ou elle se trouve ? »

« Oh. Si seulement je pouvais le savoir. L'ennui, c'est que personne n'a jamais réussit à … Quoi ? » L'homme s'interrompit et tourna ses yeux bruns sur le croissant doré qui dépassait de la robe de bure d'Esteban. « Quoi ? Est-ce que c'est toi… » Il tendit la main vers le jeune garçon qui s'esquivât. Renversant les rôles, Emeralda attrapa la main de son ami et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

« Attendez ! Esteban ! Attends ! » Trop tard, l'homme assista à une démonstration de l'agilité prodigieuse de la jeune fille qui non seulement entraînait le garçon vers la sortie mais rattrapa bien avant avec son pied une bouteille renversé par Esteban.

Les deux jeunes enfants disparurent dans la rue. « Tout à l'heure, quelqu'un à parler du Père Rodriguez, le supérieur de la cathédrale. »

1234567890987654321

A la cathédrale, le moine qui pourchassait Esteban entre dans une chambre avec une bassine et un linge. Sur un lit, un vieil homme gît, agonisant. « Père Rodriguez. Reposez-vous, Père Rodriguez, surtout ne vous agitez pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout le monde est partit à la recherche du petit Esteban. »

« C'est bien, il faut lui pardonnez. C'est un jeune garçon plein de vie, il a besoin de se dépenser. »

« C'est vrai, il est turbulent, mais si affectueux. »

« Je dois parler au petit Esteban et à la jeune Emeralda. Je dois absolument leur parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Oh, Esteban ! Emeralda !

« Calmez-vous. »

1234567890987654321

Dans une rue, un jeune chiot aperçoit un spectacle peu ordinaire. Un sac déambule, guidé par une jeune fille au visage dissimulé par un foulard. Il bondit de son abri et commence à aboyer autour du curieux assemblage.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Se retenant de rire, Emeralda regarde son ami danser à l'aveuglette et fuir en percutant les murs dans sa tentative d'échapper à l'animal. Finalement, le chiot parvient à attraper le sac et à faire chuter le jeune garçon.

« Arrête ! » Demande Esteban. Emeralda rit de bon cœur devant le spectacle du chiot qui content d'avoir découvert ce que cachait le sac se met à lécher le visage d'Esteban. « Arrête, tu me chatouille ! »

Hélas, les rires des deux amis attirent l'attention. « Le voilà ! Esteban ! Esteban ! » Guidé par l'homme à la barbe grise, un groupe de marins foncent à la poursuite des jeunes enfants. Profitant de leur taille, Emeralda guide son ami dans une ruelle étroite provoquant un joli engorgement de leurs poursuivants. « Esteban ! Emeralda ! Attendez-nous ! Revenez ! »

« Les voilas ! » Coincés entre deux groupes sur une rue montante, les deux amis escaladent un mur.

« Esteban ! Descend tout de suite ! » Tempête l'homme à la barbe grise.

« Oh Hé ! Montez donc me chercher ! Hé ! » Avec horreur Emeralda, déjà de l'autre côté du mur, voit son ami danser la gigue et regarder en bas de la hauteur. « Oh ! J'ai le vertige ! Oh ! » Esteban oscille et sautille le long du sommet du mur sous le regard inquiet de la foule.

Emeralda ne peut intervenir de peur de faire tomber son ami. « Attention Esteban ! »

Un paquet d'eau frappe au visage Esteban et le fait chuter dans les bras de la foule. « Qui m'a arrosé ? C'est toi ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! »

Au sommet du mur, l'homme à la cape bleu contemple son œuvre, un seau à la main. « Eh bien, Esteban, on dirait que tu n'est pas heureux de participer à la fête du port. Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! »

« Non ! Laisser moi ! Lâcher moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Mais lâchez-moi ! » Rien à faire, la foule emporte le jeune garçon vers son destin.

Au sommet du mur, l'homme sent un léger contact dans le dos et soudain, il chute vers la rue et se reçoit sur le ventre. « Ouah !!! Ouffffff !!! » Il se retourne et regarde éberlué Emeralda qui s'éloigne en sifflotant toujours au sommet du mur comme si elle se trouvait au niveau du sol.

1234567890987654321

C'est la fête dans le port. Des pétards éclatent de partout. Les habitants se pressent le long des rues pour voir une curieuse procession passer. Le jeune Esteban passe, vêtu d'une mitre dorée et d'une robe blanche encombrante, dans un palanquin porté par quatre hommes et dirigé par l'homme à la barbe grise. La foule acclame le garçon et réclame qu'il fasse apparaître le soleil.

« Vous êtes tous complètement fous. Comment pouvez-vous imaginer que je peux faire apparaître le soleil. » Se cachant dans l'ombre de la foule, Emeralda accompagne son ami, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour l'aider.

« Voyons Esteban, je t'en supplie, sois raisonnable. Sa majesté la Reine elle-même est à son balcon. » En effet, la Reine d'Espagne et deux dames de compagnie s'agenouillent pour prier que la pluie cesse.

'_Vous pouvez toujours prier. C'est pas ça qui fera venir le soleil.'_ Pense Esteban. Derrière la Reine, se démarque une toute jeune fille avec des bracelets d'or, aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs retenus par un bandeau doré et vêtue d'une robe orange bordé de rouge de coupe étrangère.

'_Zia._' Pense Emeralda. Enfant de la rue, toujours au courant de beaucoup de choses en laissant traîner son oreille où il faut, Emeralda a entendue parler de cette jeune étrangère du nouveau continent, offerte en cadeau par Pizarro à la Reine. '_Comme ci un être humain était un objet_.'

Dans la foule, deux hommes observent également le balcon royal. « Regardez là bien, commandant Perez, voici la jeune fille dont je vous ait parlé. » L'homme qui parle est grand, aux cheveux gris, avec une barbiche et porte une armure d'officier espagnol.

« Oui, vous avez raison, seigneur Gomez. C'est la petite Zia, on dit qu'elle est capable de comprendre les signes des Incas. » L'homme qui lui répond est brun, petit et gros.

« Le gouverneur Pizarro compte beaucoup sur vous. »

« Mendoza s'occupe de tout, votre plan sera suivit scrupuleusement. »

« Hum… Mendoza. »

« Oui, c'est le type d'homme idéal pour ce genre de travail, seigneur Gomez. Pour de l'or, il ferait n'importe quoi. »

Un cri d'horreur leur fait détourner le regard sur un grand mat planté sur le quai du port et où un palanquin est levé au moyen d'un treuil par un groupe d'hommes. « AH ! NON ! NON ! ARRETER ! MAIS ARRETER ! NON ! NON ! J'AI LE VERTIGE ! LAISSER MOI DESCENDRE ! C'EST TROP HAUT ! J'AI PEUR ! LAISSER MOI REDESCENDRE ! JE VEUX DESCENDRE ! J'AI LE VERTIGE ! NON, FAITES MOI REDESCENDRE ! AAAAHHHH !!! AAAAHHHH !!! »

'_Oh ! Seigneur !_' Emeralda secoue la tête en contemplant le résultat de la demande de la foule. '_Comment ne peuvent-ils se rendre compte qu'ils ne font qu'augmenter son problème de vertige._'

« Esteban, je t'en prie, sois gentil. Appel le soleil ! » Crie l'homme à la barbe grise. Demande reprise par l'ensemble de la foule.

Au milieu de celle-ci, Mendoza regarde avec attention le jeune garçon. '_Allez, Esteban_.'

« Non, je ne veux pas, je veux qu'il pleuve encore plus ! De la pluie, des seaux, des tonneaux de pluie ! Je veux que la pluie ne s'arrête jamais ! » Semblant répondre à Esteban, l'orage se déchaîne et des éclairs tombent. Le vent se met à souffler. « Faîtes moi redescendre ! Dépêchez-vous, la foudre va me tomber dessus ! » La mitre d'Esteban tombe dans le vide et son vertige le cloue à nouveau au fond du palanquin. Et c'est le miracle.

Le soleil perce et réapparaît juste à la verticale du mat. « Oh ! Regardez ! Les nuages se dissipent ! Le soleil est revenu ! Il a réussi ! » La foule se réjouie en contemplant le prodige.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Esteban regarde abasourdi le soleil et les nuages qui se dispersent rapidement.

'_Je sais, Esteban. Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas. Même si je SAIS sans même devoir te regarder que l'origine de ce phénomène vient de toi, et de toi seul_.' Sous un rayon de soleil qui illumine son regard émeraude, Emeralda regarde impassiblement son meilleur ami. Depuis leur première rencontre, elle s'était découverte un 'sens' qui se manifestait à chaque fois qu'Esteban appelait le soleil.

Soudain, un cri dans la foule. « Faites le redescendre vite ! Le père Rodriguez est au plus mal ! »

« Quoi ? Oh ! Non ! Le père Rodriguez ! » Mais le vertige est le plus fort et Esteban s'effondre à nouveau en se cachant les yeux.

'_Oh, non ! Seigneur, je vous en prie, non ! Pas lui ! Pas le père Rodriguez !_' Emeralda palie en entendant la nouvelle et une main lui serre le cœur.

1234567890987654321

Mendoza s'approche en catimini d'une chambre de la cathédrale et commence à écouter ce qui s'y passe.

« Père ! Oh, Père ! » Dans la chambre, Esteban est agenouillé auprès de celui qui l'a recueilli et élevé. A côté de lui, Emeralda a du mal à retenir ses larmes en contemplant le visage agonisant de son mentor qui l'a arraché aux dangers de la rue. Silencieux, trois moines prient pour le départ proche de leur supérieur.

« Esteban, et tu dit que la pluie a cesser. »

« Oui, même Emeralda en a été le témoin. »

« Esteban, je l'ai toujours su, vois-tu mon petit, tu n'es pas un enfant comme les autres enfants, au même titre que ton amie. »

« Père, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dîtes » Esteban regarda intensément celui qu'il considère comme un vrai père.

« Esteban, je dois te révéler un grand secret avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Vous deux, écoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire. Il y a douze ans de cela, Magellan revenait d'un voyage autour du monde. Alors que son escadre traversait l'Océan Pacifique, une tempête les surpris… »

A ces mots, Mendoza se retrouva plongé dans un passé vieux de douze ans.

1234567890987654321

« Regardez là-bas, un bateau est en train de sombrer. » A quelques encablures de la flotte, un navire aux formes étrangères sombrait doucement.

« Y a un homme à bord ! » En effet, un homme tenant un bébé dans ses bras se signalait aux marins espagnols.

« Il faut le sauver ! »

« Ca n'est pas possible ! Nous avons déjà du mal à maintenir notre cap ! »

« Ha ! Il y a quelqu'un qui vient de se jeter à la mer ! » Un jeune Mendoza, ceint d'un cordage, plongeait dans l'océan déchaîné.

« Mais ? Qui est assez fou ?! »

« Je ne sais pas ! » Mendoza réussit à atteindre le navire, l'homme lui remit le bébé hurlant mais hélas, une vague submergea le groupe alors que Mendoza lui tendait la main.

'_Le marin qui s'était jeté à la mer ne put sauvé l'homme, mais il ramena le bébé. Ce bébé, Esteban, c'était toi. Une fois à bord, Magellan te pris dans ces bras. Et alors, un miracle se produisit. Semblant obéir à ton sourire, la tempête se calma et le soleil réapparut._'

1234567890987654321

Mendoza contemplait une médaille d'or dans sa main. '_C'est lui, je l'ai retrouvé_.' « Il n'y a plus de doute possible. C'est bien le même enfant. »

« Esteban, mon enfant. Dieu t'a donné une puissance mystérieuse. Cette puissance, mon petit, tu dois t'en servir… pour aider ceux qui en auront besoin dans un monde… nouveau… n'oublie jamais… Emeralda, veille bien… sur lui comme tu l'a… toujours fait… J'en sais moins sur ton… pouvoir, mais je… sais qu'il… est lié à… celui… d'Esteban… Continue ce que tu as… commencé… aahh… »

Sur ces mots, le Père Rodriguez expira sous le regard de ces deux protégés. « Oh. Oh ! Mon père ! PERE ! » Pleurant Esteban se rua sur la sortie, Emeralda contemplait le corps mortel du seul adulte lui aillant manifester de la gentillesse et de la bonté sans rien exiger en échange. A l'extérieur, Mendoza s'éclipsa pour ne pas être surpris par le jeune garçon en larmes.

Aveuglé par son chagrin, Esteban courut au sommet du clocher et plongeât son regard sur Barcelone avant de s'effondrer sur le parapet. « Oh, Père ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? »

« Esteban ? Esteban ?! » Séchant ses larmes, Esteban se retourne et contemple l'homme à la cape bleue.

« N'aie pas peur. Je m'appelle Mendoza. Le moment est venu, Esteban, de prendre la plus grande décision de ta vie… Le moment est venu pour toi de quitter Barcelone… Ton père était plus brave. Il n'aurait pas hésité. »

« QUOI ?! Alors, vous connaissiez le Père Rodriguez ? »

« Non ! Ton vrai père. Celui qui te tenait dans ses bras quand un marin t'a sauvé du naufrage. Ce marin… C'était moi. »

« Oh ! » Mendoza sort une pièce de sa besace.

« En voici la preuve. »

« Ca alors ! » Mendoza attrape le médaillon en forme de croissant d'Esteban.

Il emboîte la pièce dans le croissant. Elles s'ajustent parfaitement, formant un médaillon complet. « Regarde. Ceci est l'autre moitié du médaillon que tu portes depuis ton enfance. Je n'en avais pas le droit mais je l'ai pris après t'avoir sauvé. »

Esteban essaye de reprendre le médaillon. « Hé ! Hé ! Et là doucement, jeune homme. Je ne peux pas te le rendre comme ça. »

« Mais ? Il est à moi ! »

« Depuis dix ans, je me suis renseigné sur ce pendentif. Et maintenant, je suis certain qu'il provient de ces mystérieuses cités d'or. »

« Les mystérieuses cité d'or ? »

« Oui, mon garçon. Je crois même que ton père et toi veniez d'une de ces cités là-bas dans ce nouveau monde à l'ouest au-delà des océans… Alors, est-tu prêt à prendre cette décision ? Est-tu prêt à partir avec moi Esteban ? »

« Mais, pour allez où ? Je ne sais pas où elles sont ces cités d'or. »

« Personne ne le sait, mon garçon. Nous serons peut-être les premiers à le découvrir. »

Esteban reste pensif. « Et puis, je t'ai dis que ton père avait disparu au cours de la tempête pendant laquelle je t'ai sauvé la vie. Mais rien ne dit qu'il n'ait pas réussi à survivre. »

« Comment ? Vous croyez vraiment que mon père est vivant ! »

« Il vit ? Peut-être ? Quelque part au-delà de ce vaste océan ? Vois-tu, je suis le navigateur de la flotte du gouverneur Pizarro. Nous appareillons demain pour le nouveau monde. Si tu le veux, je peux m'arranger pour t'embarquer avec moi. Si tu te sens assez courageux pour affronter cette traversé, nous partirons dès demain ! »

« Comment ? Partir dès demain. »

« Souviens-toi de ce que le Père Rodriguez t'a dit. Tu possèdes une certaine puissance dont tu dois te servir pour aider les autres dans un monde nouveau Esteban. Je t'attendrai ce soir sur le port. »

« Si il vient, il ne sera pas seul. » La voix fait sursauter Esteban et Mendoza qui se retournent. Assise nonchalamment sur le haut du clocher, les yeux encore rouge d'avoir pleurée, Emeralda regarde pensivement les deux males. D'un coup de rein, la jeune fille se laisse chuter et atterrit devant eux.

« Si Esteban part, je l'accompagne. » La voix est forte, sure d'elle et ne laisse aucun moyen de répliquer.

Mendoza cligne des yeux. « Un voyage en mer n'est pas une partie de plaisir… »

« Je sais. Mais le Père Rodriguez a également dit que mon don est lié à celui d'Esteban. » Elle sourit. « Et puis, je peux me rendre utile autrement dans cette quête des mystérieuses cités d'or. »

Elle s'avance, contemplant Barcelone et tourne le dos à Mendoza. « La partie centrale du pendentif. Cachez-la sur vous. »

Médusé et curieux Mendoza prend le pendentif dans sa main. « Main droite ! » Il s'arrête à l'exclamation de la jeune fille puis prends la pièce dans son autre main. « Main gauche ! » Piqué au vif, Mendoza alterne rapidement l'emplacement du médaillon. « Droite ! Gauche ! Besace ! Gauche ! Poche gauche pantalon ! Parapet ! »

Pas une seule erreur ou hésitation. « Comment fais-tu ? Une ou deux fois, peut-être ? Mais, pas à chaque fois. »

Emeralda se retourne. « Je l'ignore. Je sais seulement que j'ai toujours su ou se trouvait précisément Esteban ou sa médaille. Le Père Rodriguez comptait toujours sur moi pour le retrouver quand il partait seul de son coté. La médaille que vous lui avez prise m'est également perceptible. »

« Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu gagnais tout le temps à cache-cache. » Esteban regarde dégoûté son amie qui rit.

Emeralda regarde droit dans les yeux de Mendoza. Elle n'a souvent que trop vu ce genre de regard qui s'enflamme à la seule évocation du mot 'or'. « Si ce médaillon est lié au cités d'or, alors je suis capable de repérer d'autres objets qui y sont liés. Je serai aussi utile qu'Esteban dans cette expédition. Alors ? »

Mendoza pris sa décision. « Très bien jeune fille. Si tu viens également ce soir sur le port, tu partiras aussi pour le nouveau continent. »

1234567890987654321

Dans la chambre funéraire, les deux enfants prient devant la dépouille mortelle du Père Rodriguez.

« Adieu mon Père, tu n'a plus besoin de moi ici. » Esteban déterminé a pris sa décision. Il se tourne vers Emeralda.

« Adieu Père Rodriguez, votre enseignement restera dans mon cœur à jamais. Mais là ou va Esteban, je le suis quelque soit le danger. »

1234567890987654321

Sur le quai près de l'Esperenza, Mendoza attend. « Toujours rien. Ils ne viennent pas. Et dans quelques heures, ce sera l'aube. »

Soudain quelque chose le fait se retourner vers la rue. « Hein ? » Jaillissant de la pénombre, Esteban court vers le port. Il est vêtu d'une chemise blanche, d'un pourpoint rouge, d'un short brun, de chausses blanches et de chaussures de cuir. Il est suivi, comme une ombre, par Emeralda qui porte une sacoche de cuir en bandouiller.

Mendoza regarde souriant Esteban, essoufflé, et sa compagne, en pleine forme. « Vous avez pris la bonne décision, les enfants. » Puis il siffle et un filin est lancé du haut du château de poupe. Mendoza attrape la corde puis l'assure. « Allez-y ! Grimper ! »

Esteban saute et grimpe en singe jusqu'au sommet ou Sancho et Pedro l'aide à prendre pied. Juste derrière lui et sous le regard amusé de Mendoza, Emeralda saute et monte la corde en funambule sans aucune difficulté ni assistance. Puis c'est au tour de Mendoza qui avec agilité saute le long de la coque pour se rétablir au sommet de la poupe.

« Ca vas. Tout le monde dort à poings fermés. » Dit Pedro.

« Y aura quaqua qu'un cacanon poupour les réveiller » Renchérit Sancho.

« Hier soir, nous leur avons distribué assez de vin pour qu'ils dorment profondément. » Explique Mendoza, puis il agrippe une lanterne. « Allez, suivez-moi les enfants. »

« Oui. »

« Aucun problème. »

Doucement, Mendoza les escortent au fond de la cale. « Nous allons appareiller dans quelques heures. Rester ici. Après notre départ, je viendrais vous chercher. On ne pourra plus vous débarquez. »

« D'accord »

« A tout à l'heure. » Et nos deux amis se retrouvent dans l'obscurité. Emeralda attrape la main d'Esteban et le guide vers une caisse proche ou ils s'assoient.

1234567890987654321

L'aube se lève et le soleil plus un curieux son réveillent nos deux jeunes amis. Le son augmente et avec stupéfaction, Esteban et Emeralda regardent la caisse qui se met à bouger.

« Mais…Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demande Esteban.

« Je ne sais pas, mais…Mais, ma parole, je le 'perçoit' ! » Emeralda est éberluée. Son 'sens' spécial lui dit que quelqu'un se trouve dans la caisse. La sensation est différente que celle que provoque Esteban.

Inquiet, Esteban s'approche et avec l'aide d'Emeralda tente d'ouvrir la caisse. « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Avec effort, le couvercle cède et une forme se redresse soudainement effrayant nos amis. « OUAAH !! »

Les mains attachées et bâillonnée, Zia se dresse devant Esteban et Emeralda, le premier apeuré et la seconde, médusée. « Ah ! Ah…ah…ah. T…toi ! » Pointe du doigt Esteban.

1234567890987654321

Dans la cale, nos trois compagnons s'approchent doucement de l'écoutille et contemple le soleil qui se lève. Le vent joue à sculpter les nuages et soudainement la fantastique tête du serpent à plumes apparaît…

1234567890987654321

A suivre…

Esteban et Emeralda se sont embarqués clandestinement à bord de l'Esperenza dans le but de rallier le nouveau continent. Avec eux, une jeune fille du nom de Zia. Et Mendoza, un homme mystérieux qui semble ne s'intéresser qu'à l'or. Mais Esteban est découvert et arrêté comme passager clandestin… Ne manquez pas le prochain épisode de l'émeraude cachée.


	3. La traversée de l'Atlantique

**LES MYSTERIEUSES CITES D'OR**

**L'EMERAUDE CACHEE**

Avertissement : Aucun copyright de ce qui suit ne m'appartient. Seule Emeralda est ma propriété.

Notes : Deuxième épisode. Finalement, cela se passe mieux que je ne le pensais initialement. J'espère sincèrement finir les 39 épisodes de la série pour votre plaisir et le mien. N'hésiter pas à m'envoyer vos remarques, encouragements et critiques.

Une bonne surprise, j'ai réussi à dégotter les scripts complets de la série sur le net PLUS le scénario originel de la série et il est différent de ce que l'on connaît. Comme vous avez déjà pu le constater attendez vous à des changements dans l'histoire. Si je suis toujours les grandes lignes, la présence d'Emeralda et les idées développées dans le script originel vont changer certaines choses.

**Chapitre 2 : La traversée de l'Atlantique.**

Résumé de l'épisode précédent :

Le Père Rodriguez, qui a élevé Emeralda et Esteban, a révélé son secret à ce dernier avant de mourir. Le père du petit garçon est peut-être encore vivant. Esteban, accompagné de son amie, décide donc de partir pour le nouveau continent. Et grâce à Mendoza, personnage mystérieux qui prétend l'avoir sauvé quand il était bébé, ils s'embarquent clandestinement à bord de l'Esperenza. Le matin du départ, ils rencontrent une jeune fille du nom de Zia.

1234567890987654321

C'est la fête sur le port de Barcelone. Des feux d'artifices saluent le départ de l'Esperenza pour le nouveau monde.

« Lever l'ancre ! »

« LEVER L'ANCRE ! »

« Ancre levée ! »

« Hisser les voiles ! »

« HISSER LES VOILES ! »

« Larguer la grande voile ! »

« LARGUER LA GRANDE VOILE! »

Des marins discutent sur le pont pendant la manœuvre. « Nous ne reviendrons peut-être pas à Barcelone avant des mois. »

« C'est la fête sur le port, aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, je serai bien resté un jour de plus. »

Et le navire s'éloigne du port, salué par le tir de fusées. « Cap Sud Sud-Ouest ! »

« CAP SUD SUD-OUEST ! »

La trappe de l'écoutille se soulève un peu et nous voyons Esteban risquer un œil dehors. « Zia, Emeralda, venez voir. Ca y est, on est partit. L'Esperenza quitte Barcelone…La cathédrale devient de plus en plus petite. »

Esteban essaye de sortir mais Zia l'entraîne dans la cale. « Attention Esteban ! »

« Ouf, tu as raison. J'avais oublié qu'il fallait que j'attende le signal de Mendoza pour sortir. »

Pendant que le bateau cingle vers le large, les trois enfants prennent leur mal en patience. Du moins, Zia reste tranquillement assise et Emeralda somnole contre une caisse alors qu'Esteban tourne comme un lion en cage. Le jeune garçon prend appui momentanément sur la paroi de la coque. « Hein ? Dites donc, on dirait qu'il y a une fuite dans le bateau. Hoo !! » Esteban écoute le bois des structures gémir autour de lui. " Si une tempête se levait, je me demande s'ils n'y auraient pas quelques problèmes." Il se tourne vers la jeune Inca. « Dis donc Zia, j'ai l'impression que personne ne se soucie de nous… Hé ! Mais d'où vient cette médaille que tu as là ? »

Zia examine sa médaille d'un air mélancolique. « Regarde j'ai la… »

« Tu as exactement la même médaille qu'Esteban. » La voix claire d'Emeralda fait sursauter les deux enfants.

« Hein ? » Zia regarde éberluée Emeralda puis Esteban.

« Oui, je l'ai depuis que je suis tout petit. Je l'avais autour du cou quand on m'a trouvé… Fais voir. »

Les deux enfants comparent leurs médaillons. « Elles sont exactement pareilles, mais la tienne n'a pas le morceau central : le soleil. »

« Oui, c'est Mendoza qui l'a. Il l'a gardé depuis le jour ou il m'a sauvé d'un naufrage. »

« Je n'aime pas Mendoza, c'est un homme méchant. »

« Oh, il n'est pas si méchant que ça, puisqu'il m'a sauvé la vie. Et puis c'est lui qui nous a fait embarqué pour cette traversée. »

« Oui, c'est lui aussi qui m'a enlevé pour aller voler les richesses de mon pays. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il est comme tout les espagnols ! Il n'y a que l'or qui intéresse Mendoza ! »

Esteban est estomaqué par la catégorisation générale que fait Zia. Celle-ci rigole et sourit en voyant sa mine. « Je n'ai pas voulu dire cela pour toi. Toi, d'ailleurs, tu n'es pas vraiment espagnol. »

« En tout cas, maintenant je suis là pour te protéger et on ne se quitte plus. » Esteban tend la main pour sceller sa promesse.

« On ne se quitte plus. » Répond Zia en la lui prenant.

« Oui, rassure toi Zia. Esteban te suit et moi je le suis pour l'empêcher de commettre trop de bêtises. » Se moque gentiment Emeralda.

« HE ! » Réplique Esteban alors que Zia rit devant leurs mesquineries affectueuses.

« Au fait, Emeralda, comment savais-tu que mon pendentif était identique à celui d'Esteban ? »

« Parce qu'il fait réagir mon 'sens spécial' au même titre que le pendentif d'Esteban…De plus, vous êtes également tous deux perceptibles à ce sens. »

Devant le regard médusé puis impressionné de Zia, Emeralda fait une démonstration de son sens en faisant cacher le médaillon d'Esteban ou en faisant cacher le jeune garçon. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation, ni erreur dans les réponses d'Emeralda.

Soudain, le navire se met à rouler brusquement, précipitant Esteban et Zia à travers la cale, alors que les superbes réflexes d'Emeralda lui permettent de s'accrocher à une solive.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ce n'est rien, Esteban, nous sommes simplement entrés en pleine mer. »

1234567890987654321

Sur le pont, Mendoza vérifie la solidité des filins des mats. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très satisfait lorsqu'ils cèdent après quelques tractions.

« Ma parole, mais ce navire est complètement pourri. »

« Mendodo…Mendodo…Mendoza ! » Sancho et Pedro court vers le navigateur.

« Tu ne nous a pas dit ce que tu comptais faire pour Esteban et Emeralda, dis donc. » Chuchote Pedro à l'oreille de l'aventurier.

« Rien… Rien pour l'instant, mais il ne faut surtout pas qu'on les découvre, nous pourrions avoir des ennuis. »

1234567890987654321

Dans la cale inférieure, Esteban découvre avec bonheur les plaisirs du mal de mer.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » Zia s'approche pleine de sollicitude.

« Oh, non, ça ne va pas bien du tout, j'ai mal au cœur…Hurp… »

« Tu as le mal de mer, il faut que tu prennes l'air, ça te fera du bien. Allez, viens avec moi. » Zia prends Esteban par la main et se dirige vers la cale supérieure.

« Soyez prudent, les amis… Pauvre Esteban. »

Mais en haut de l'échelle, une mauvaise surprise les attend. « Oh ! » S'exclame Zia. Un soldat espagnol taillé comme une armoire a glace, aux cheveux noirs avec moustache et barbe, regarde les deux enfants les bras croisés.

Mendoza, Sancho et Pedro ont la mauvaise surprise d'apercevoir le soldat tenir les deux enfants par la peau du dos et les monter de la cale.

« Hé bien ? D'où sortez-vous, vous deux ? »

« Trop tard, le capitaine de la Garde les a découvert. » Murmure Mendoza.

« Petits sacripants. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que nous sommes maintenant en plein milieu de l'océan ! » S'écrie le capitaine en secouant Esteban comme un prunier.

« Ne me secouez pas comme ça… Hurp… »

« Malade, hein ? »

« Hurp… Tout tourne autour de moi. »

« Ou les emmènent-ils, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va leur faire ? » Demande Pedro à Mendoza.

« Tel que je connais le capitaine Gaspard, il est bien capable de les jeter par-dessus bord. »

« Mais on va pas poupou… pouvoir trouver les… les cici… cités d'or ! »

« Ces deux enfants sont l'aboutissement de toutes mes recherches depuis 10 ans. Je ne laisserais pas Gaspard me les prendre ! Une bonne chose, Emeralda est toujours cachée, cela fait un souci de moins. »

1234567890987654321

« Seigneur Gomez ! Commandant Pérez ! »

« Aïe, vous me faîtes mal ! »

« Lâchez-moi, grosse brute ! »

Gomez et Pérez sortent de leur cabine et ne sont pas très contents de ce qu'ils découvrent.

« Seigneur Gomez, regardez ! J'ai trouvé ces deux passagers clandestins qui s'étaient cachés dans la cale. » Gaspard lâche Zia et Esteban sur le pont.

Si Gomez et Pérez reconnaissent Zia, il n'en n'ait pas de même pour Esteban. « Oh ça ne va pas… Hurp… »

« Pérez, je vous avait demandé d'enlever la fille, mais pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que fait le gamin à bord. » murmure Gomez.

« Je ne comprends pas excellence. Mendoza devait seulement s'occuper de la petite Zia. »

« Quelle situation embarrassante, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de mettre Gaspard au courant de cette affaire. »

« Commandant Pérez, que ce passe-t-il ? J'ignore ce qui se trame à bord de ce bateau mais ce qui est sure c'est que ni l'un, ni l'autre de ces deux enfants ne devrait à bord de l'Esperenza. Reste-la. » Gaspard rattrape Esteban qui s'éclipsait le cœur au bord des lèvres. « Consentirez-vous à m'expliquer. »

« Euh… Je… »

« Le voyage jusqu'au nouveau monde va durer 5 mois, ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Les vivres sont calculés au plus juste et je ne tiens pas à avoir à nourrir des bouches inutiles. »

« Monsieur, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le capitaine du gouverneur Pizarro que vous pouvez vous permettre de me parler sur ce ton. Ceci est parfaitement intolérable. »

« Et pourtant, commandant, il faudrait bien que vous lui rendiez des comptes un jour ou l'autre au gouverneur Pizarro. Vas-tu rester en place 2 secondes toi. » Gaspard rattrape à nouveau Esteban qui ne se sent toujours pas mieux. « Moi, j'ai bien envie de les balancer par-dessus bord. A moins, bien sur, que vous soyez disposé à leur céder votre propre ration. Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! »

« Ca suffit ! Je suis le commandant de ce navire, le seul maître à bord et tout capitaine d'armée que vous êtes, vous devez vous soumettre à mon autorité. »

« Puisqu'il en est ainsi. Les passagers clandestins, je les jette par-dessus bord et pas plus tard que tout de suite. Venez par ici mes mignons. Allez à la mer ! Ah ! Ah ! » Sous le regard médusé de Gomez et Pérez et en dépit de leurs appels au secours, Gaspard traîne les deux enfants au dessus du bastingage.

Soudain, un poing féminin le percute en plein visage avec la force d'un bœuf. Sonné, Gaspard ne peut empêcher une silhouette brusquement apparue de l'autre coté du bastingage de lui ravir Zia et Esteban. Abasourdi, il plonge le regard dans deux yeux verts flamboyants de colère. Devant lui, protégeant de son corps ses deux amis, se tient Emeralda, bras étendues et jambes légèrement fléchies, prête à se défendre et à défendre ceux qu'elles aiment. Complètement médusé, il ne peut esquiver les pieds d'un Mendoza qui s'est jeté sur lui d'un filin et se retrouve la tête dans un seau.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qui c'est permis, que je l'étripe. » Mendoza a pris la place d'Emeralda, protégeant les enfants derrière lui.

« Capitaine Gaspard ! Ces enfants sont sous ma protection et je vous prierais de les laissez tranquilles. »

« Comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte celui-là ? Je vais te réduire en bouillie ! » Gaspard broie le seau entre ses mains.

« Je suis Mendoza, votre navigateur et moi seul suis capable de faire franchir à l'Esperenza le détroit qui passe au Sud du nouveau monde. »

« Hé bien parfait. Puisque tu es un marin, tu n'ignores pas nos coutumes. Tu vas donc me faire le plaisir de jeter toi-même ces trois galopins par-dessus bord. » Il dégaine son épée et se met en garde.

« Ce ne sont pas des passagers clandestins. Cette jeune fille, le seigneur Gomez la connaît ! N'est-ce pas ? Et vous aussi, commandant Pérez ! » Gaspard se retourne vers ses supérieurs et est surpris de les voir toussoter, embarrassés. « Et ce garçon, c'est Esteban, celui qui commande au soleil. Tout Barcelone connaît ses pouvoirs. Et vous, vous voulez le jeter à l'eau. » Derrière Mendoza, la masse des marins attirés par le conflit murmure leur soutien au sujet des capacités d'Esteban.

« Bien, cela suffit, capitaine Gaspard. Rengainez votre épée. »

« Vous avez entendu capitaine. Son excellence vous ordonne de laissez ces enfants en paix. Obéissez ! »

Gaspard rengaine et s'approche de Mendoza. « Nous nous retrouverons mendoza. Un jour ou l'autre, je te ferais payez cela. » Il s'éloigne sur le pont. « Alors, vous autres ! Allez, au travail ! »

Pérez soupire de soulagement. « Mendoza ! Je vous ais seulement demandé de vous occuper de la petite Zia. Vous avez failli tout compromettre. »

« J'ai cru bien faire commandant. Vous n'ignorez pas à quel point ce vaisseau est en mauvais état. »

« Hein ? Euh… Oui, bien sur. » Pérez essaye de faire baisser d'un ton la conversation qui porte loin.

« Quand les marins se rendrons comptent du triste état des mats, des voiles, des cordages, quelle sera leur réaction à votre avis, commandant ? »

« Répondez, commandant ! » Gomez est très intéressé par la question.

« Hé bien… Euh… »

« Il n'est plus possible de rebrousser chemin. N'est-ce pas commandant ? Mais maintenant que les marins savent qu'Esteban, le fils du Soleil, est parmi nous ils vont se sentir protégé contre les tempêtes et même sur une épave, ils n'auraient pas peur. J'ai pensé qu'a ma place, vous en auriez fait tout autant. »

« Hé bien… Hé hé… Ah ! Oui ! Tout a fait ! »

« Hé bien Mendoza vous voila satisfait, n'est-ce pas ? Et puisque le commandant ne trouve rien à redire. Quand a cette autre jeune fille… Et bien, une de plus ou de moins ne vas pas changer grand chose à la situation.»

« Rassurez-vous, seigneur Gomez. Je suis une artiste accomplie et j'ai déjà l'expérience de la mer. Je n'ai pas l'intention de gêner et je gagnerai ma croûte à bord de ce navire en travaillant durement. »

« Très bien, je n'ai plus rien à dire. »

« Merci seigneur Gomez. Puis-je vous demandez ce que je dois en conclure pour les enfants ? »

« Disons qu'ils sont sous votre responsabilité jusqu'à notre arrivé. »

« Merci seigneur Gomez. Merci commandant Pérez. Esteban, Zia, Emeralda, suivez-moi. »

Gomez et Pérez regardent le petit groupe s'éloigner. « Habile, ce navigateur, mon cher Pérez. Ce Mendoza est un petit peu trop perspicace pour mon goût. »

« Il est toujours possible qu'en arrivant en vue de la capitale Lima, il est la malchance de tomber par-dessus bord. Hum…Hum…Hum ! »

« Hé…Hé…Hé ! » Les deux hommes se retirent en ricanant.

1234567890987654321

Alors que le soir tombe, l'Esperenza vogue sous les feux du soleil couchant. Dans la cabine de Mendoza, Esteban lutte contre son mal de mer. Il est allongé sur la couchette et Zia tente de le soulager en lui massant le dos. Emeralda reste à son coté pour le soutenir de sa présence.

« Courage Esteban, ça va passer. Moi quand j'ai fait mon premier voyage, il m'a fallut trois jours pour supporter le roulis. »

« Tu es résistante, Zia ! Moi ça a été cinq. »

« Trois ou cinq jours…beuh… Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi difficile. » Le jeune garçon se lève.

« Esteban ou va-tu ? Reste ici ! »

« Laisse moi tranquille ! Ne me parle plus ! Je veux être seul ! »

« Tu n'est pas gentil avec moi ! Tu m'avais dit qu'on ne se séparerait jamais. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Zia. Je le connais. Une fois qu'il se sentira mieux, il reviendra s'excuser. »

Sur le pont, Esteban est la proie de son mal de mer. Le bateau semble le lancer d'un bord à l'autre puis disparaître dans un arc en ciel de couleur. Sous l'influence de ses rêves et du mouvement du bateau, le jeune garçon plonge dans les cités de pierre du nouveau monde, l'éclatante lumière du soleil le guide.

Finalement, après un petit somme, Esteban se trouve enfin habitué au roulis et au tangage.

« Ouf ! Ca va mieux. Si j'avais su que c'était comme ça un voyage en bateau, je ne sais pas si je serais parti. » Il remarque alors une conversation entre Gomez et Gaspard portée par le vent.

« Comme je vous le disais, mon cher capitaine Gaspard, je pense que vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi le gouverneur désire que je lui amène Zia. »

« Ouais, ouais. Les cités d'or ! Ouais ! J'en avais entendu parlé. Seulement si il y a une montagne d'or a gagner… »

« Vous aurez votre part… Mais maintenant vous devez laisser ces trois enfants en paix. Quant à Mendoza, vous pourrez vous venger de lui en temps voulu. Nous n'aurons plus besoin de ces services en arrivant en vue du port de Lima. Vous pourrez alors vous débarrassé de Mendoza. »

« Bien, je suis à vos ordres. Mais ça me coûte d'être obligé de vivre à ses cotés pendant cinq mois à bord de ce bateau. Je ne vous le cache pas, excellence ! Ca me coûte ! »

« Sans Mendoza, le commandant Pérez est incapable de franchir le détroit de Magellan. Je vous demande donc d'être patient, mon cher capitaine. Votre vengeance n'en sera que plus savoureuse. »

Ayant tout entendu, Esteban se retire discrètement. « Oh ! Les monstres ! Il faut que j'aille prévenir Mendoza ! »

1234567890987654321

Dans sa cabine, Mendoza s'occupe de ses cartes en écoutant le récit d'Esteban.

« Bien ! Donc, ils ne tenteront rien contre moi tant que je leur serai utile pour franchir le détroit de Magellan. »

« Et j'ai entendu aussi qu'ils comptent bien sur Zia pour leur indiquer la route jusqu'aux mystérieuses cités d'or. »

« Jamais je ne leur montrerai le chemin ! Jamais je ne trahirai les miens ! »

Mendoza hausse les sourcils à cette annonce et son regard se tourne vers le médaillon au cou de Zia. Celle-ci le couvre de sa main. Emeralda pose sa main sur son épaule pour la soutenir moralement.

« Ne vous éloignez pas. Tant que je serai là vous ne risquez rien. Et Gaspard n'osera pas désobéir à Gomez. »

« Pendant combien de temps Mendoza? »

« Ah ah ah ah ah ah ! Le temps va vous paraître bien long jusqu'à Lima mais vous tacherez de vous distraire un peu. »

Le navire roule et Esteban chute sur la couchette. « Waaa ah ! »

1234567890987654321

Et le navire poursuit son voyage. Il traverse le détroit de Gibraltar pour gagner l'Atlantique.

Esteban et Mendoza sont dans la vigie du grand mat.

« C'est haut, dis donc ! »

« Ah ah ah ! Le fils du Soleil a le vertige ? Ah ah ah… »

Le navire penche et Esteban perd l'équilibre. «Attention ! » Mendoza rit alors qu'il maintient fermement Esteban pour l'empêcher de chuter. Ce dernier se retrouve la tête en bas.

« AAAH ! NON ! AAAAh ! Ah ! AAAAAAAhhhh ! »

Sur le pont Pedro et d'autres marins regardent amusés la scène. « Tu sais Esteban, tu ne sera pas un vrai marin tant que tu ne saura pas grimper en haut du mat sans l'aide de Mendoza ! »

Esteban se réfugie dans les bras de Mendoza. « JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE MARIN ! »

En dessous du mat, Zia regarde également la scène. Puis, rassuré du bien-être de son ami, commence à assembler un petit assemblage de clavettes de bois qui lui sert de support pour la réalisation de quipus, l'écriture des Incas.

Sur la dunette au dessus d'elle, Gomez et Gaspard s'approchent.

« Attendez la. » Gomez observe discrètement la jeune fille. « Regardez Gaspard, ce sont les signes des Incas. »

Les deux hommes ne se doutent pas qu'une autre personne les observe du haut du mat secondaire ou elle aide à la manoeuvre. Le regard émeraude flamboyant de colère, l'amie d'Esteban et de Zia regarde avec mépris les deux hommes qui ne songent qu'a l'or.

1234567890987654321

L'Esperenza poursuit son chemin et voilà le navire au milieu de l'Atlantique.

Pieds nus, Esteban se prépare pour son épreuve. Il avance doucement sur la verge à la proue du vaisseau. Handicapé par son vertige, il commence à perdre l'équilibre.

« Esteban ! » La jeune Zia a accouru devant la nouvelle frasque de son ami. Elle se couvre les yeux lorsqu'il commence à tomber.

« Regarde le Zia, il se débrouille bien maintenant. » Emeralda est contente des progrès du jeune garçon contre son vertige.

« Esteban ? » En effet, le courageux garçon continu à progresser doucement jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir sur la petite voile avant.

« Esteban ! Tu vas tomber ! Reviens ! »

« Tout va bien Zia ! N'aie pas peur ! Fais comme moi ! » Reprenant son souffle, le jeune garçon commence à siffloter pour prouver à son amie que tout va bien.

Une ombre se profile sur la droite du chemin du bateau et soudain une baleine surgit devant Esteban. « WAAAAA !! » La vague provoquée manque de le faire tomber.

« Des baleines, Esteban ! Il y en a plein ! »

En effet un banc de baleines encadre le navire dans sa course.

1234567890987654321

Maintenant l'Esperenza approche de la pointe Sud de l'Amérique du Sud.

Sur le pont supérieur, le capitaine Gaspard se bat contre plusieurs gardes en même temps.

« Allez vous autres ! Un peu d'exercice. Allez, à vous ! Allez ! »

Mais ses hommes montrent peu d'entrain à affronter leur redoutable supérieur. « Oh, je m'avoue vaincu. »

« Allons, au suivant de ces messieurs. A qui le tour ? Attaquez-moi tous à la fois ! Allez ! Hé, hé ... Tas de poltrons ! »

Dépité, Gaspard cherche du regard un adversaire valable et aperçoit Mendoza et les trois enfants sur le pont. « Mendoza, tu dois t'ennuyer à garder ces enfants. Que dirais-tu d'une petite leçon d'escrime ? Hein ? Quelques assauts ... »

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas le temps. J'apprends à Zia, à Emeralda et à Esteban les secrets de la navigation. »

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Tu ferais mieux de leur enseigner l'escrime, c'est plus utile. »

« Il n'y a pas qu'avec une épée que l'on peut se protéger. Il faut savoir se servir aussi de sa tête. Mais ce sont des choses qui doivent vous échapper, Gaspard. Enfin je le crains. »

« Qu'est-ce à dire ? Répète un peu par la malepeste ! »

Attiré par le bruit de l'altercation, le seigneur Gomez sort de sa cabine et rappelle à l'ordre son subordonné. « Capitaine Gaspard ! »

« Gneui ! » Gaspard ne peut que ronger son frein devant la situation mais une autre personne perçoit le danger qu'il y a à maintenir un tel état de tension dans un milieu aussi fermé que celui d'un navire en plein océan.

« Attendez Mendoza, il serait discourtois de ne pas profiter de la si généreuse offre du capitaine Gaspard. » Emeralda se redresse tout en adressant un clin d'œil au navigateur et à ses amis et souriante se dirige vers Gaspard qui la regarde médusé.

La jeune fille se campe devant le soldat. « Je suis prête pour ma leçon, capitaine. »

Gaspard cligne des yeux et tente de reprendre contenance. « Euuh ! Oui, bon… Hé toi là, donne lui ton épée au lieu de bailler aux corneilles ! »

Emeralda soupèse en main la rapière qui est assez lourde pour sa taille. « Hummm…Je vais avoir du mal à la tenir. Cela vous dérangerait-il que je prenne une arme plus légère pour votre première leçon, capitaine ? »

« Moi je veux bien mais tu vas perdre encore plus en portée de bras, déjà que tu n'es pas très grande… »

Sous le regard abasourdi de Gaspard la jeune fille fait jaillir dans ses mains des poignards, les fait virevolter un instant entre ses doigts puis commence à jongler avec. Devant les soldats qui commencent à sourire devant le spectacle impromptu, ce sont bientôt trois puis quatre poignards qui voltigent entre les mains habiles d'Emeralda. Finalement, le regard émeraude se fait acéré et les quatre armes se retrouvent fichés dans le mat, les bras de la jeune fille ont a peine bouger.

Les soldats applaudissent la démonstration. « Ooooh ! Bravo ! Bravo ! »

« Merci. Merci. » Emeralda se retourne vers Gaspard et sourit devant son air ahuri. Le capitaine se demande si la jeune fille ne s'est pas moquée de lui. « Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de leçons, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emeralda récupère ses poignards. « Non. La rue est une école qui ne pardonne aucune erreur, mais je sais déjà qu'un seul de vos coups suffirait à me vaincre. » Elle se tourne vers le soldat. « Je ne peux l'espérer l'emporter sur vous en utilisant la force. Il me faut donc user de mes atouts propres. » Elle sourit et montre à nouveau ses lames.

Gaspard éclate de rire, désarmé par la candeur de la jeune fille. « Vous avez entendu, tas de lavettes ! Voila ce que j'attends de vous ! Je suis le plus fort, vous devez donc user d'autres techniques pour me mettre en difficulté. Allez, tous à l'exercice et cette fois, j'espère que vous allez faire mieux ! »

Mendoza sourit et cligne de l'œil à l'approche de la jeune fille qui a désamorcé avec adresse la situation.

1234567890987654321

Esteban s'essaye à marcher sur les mains sur une rambarde du pont supérieur.

Sancho passe, un peu inquiet. « A-a-a-a-tention Esteban, t-t-t-tu pourrais tomber à-à-à la m-m-m-mer. »

« Hé ouiiiii ! Hé hé hé ! Hé ! » C'est alors qu'Esteban voit quelque chose à la surface de l'eau. « La mer ! La mer est toute jaune ! LA MER EST TOUTE JAUNE ! Oh, c'est extraordinaire. »

Mendoza qui s'est approché explique le phénomène au jeune garçon. « Cela signifie que nous approchons du nouveau monde, Esteban. »

L'Esperenza traverse alors un nuage de papillons jaunes qui dessinent de fabuleuses formes enflammant l'imagination des spectateurs. Dans les agrès, les papillons semblent enveloppés Emeralda d'une aura dorée.

Mendoza est content de la présence de l'essaim. « Des papillons d'or, c'est de bon augure. »

1234567890987654321

Le soir tombe, la mer est de plus en plus agitée et fait tanguer l'Esperenza. Dans la cabine de Mendoza, le navigateur discute avec ses trois protégés.

« Nous allons bientôt pénétrer dans le détroit. »

« Celui que Magellan a découvert il y a dix ans ? » Remarque Esteban.

« Oui ! Dès demain sans doute. Je me mettrai à la barre, et j'y resterai pendant 4 jours et 4 nuits. »

« Comment ? 4 jours et 4 nuits à la barre sans dormir ? »

« Oui, le détroit est plein de pièges, le navigateur doit se méfier à chaque instant. »

« Ha ? »

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous faire remplacer ? » S'inquiète Zia.

« Je ne tiens pas à mourir, du moins pas encore. »

« Mais pourquoi ce détroit est-il tellement dangereux ? »

« Parce qu'à cet endroit-là, vois-tu, l'océan Atlantique et l'océan Pacifique se rencontrent. » Mendoza montre leur position sur une carte posée devant lui.

Emeralda reste perplexe. « Vous pouvez nous expliquez, s'il vous plait ? »

« De ce côté-ci du détroit, c'est l'Atlantique, où nous nous trouvons. Et là, c'est le Pacifique. Entre ces deux océans la profondeur de la mer n'est pas la même, la hauteur de l'eau est différente. Selon les courants, les vagues te poussent vers l'Atlantique, ou, si les courants changent, elles te poussent vers le Pacifique. Et de plus, un vent violent souffle du nord. Dans ces conditions, des vagues pyramidales gigantesques se forment sans arrêt. Si un navire est pris de plein fouet par l'une d'elle, il est broyé. »

« Oooooh ! »

« Gloups ! »

« Waaah ! »

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'en suis à mon troisième voyage, et je connais la façon d'aborder ces vagues. » Au plafond, la lampe à huile commence à s'agiter. « La mer grossit, mais ça ne fait que commencer. Je vais essayer de dormir quelques heures. » Mendoza défait sa cape et s'allonge sur sa couchette.

1234567890987654321

Finalement, l'Esperenza arrive en vue du détroit de Magellan, les vagues secouent rudement le navire et dans la cales quelques amarres se rompent, précipitant des barriques vides se fracasser contre les parois. Dans la salle du gouvernail, Sancho et Pedro tiennent la barre alors que le commandant Pérez se tient devant la boussole.

« Oh ! Co-co-commandant, nous a-a-approchons du dé-détroit. Les vents et les cou-courants sont très forts, j'ar-r-rive pas à tenir la barre. »

Pérez se tourne vers un marin. « Hé toi ! Va chercher Mendoza dans sa cabine ! Tout de suite ! »

1234567890987654321

Le marin tape à la porte de la cabine de Mendoza. « Hé ! Mendoza ! Viens vite ! Nous approchons de la passe. Viens vite ! »

Mendoza se réveille et se relève. « A moi de jouer. »

Esteban se précipite vers celui qui l'a entraîné dans cette aventure. « Nous allons avec toi. »

« Non, non. Tout va être bouleversé à bord du bateau. Restez ici, vous serez en sécurité. »

Sur un dernier sourire qui se veut rassurant, Mendoza sort de la cabine. Les trois enfants regardent avec inquiétude la porte qui s'est refermé sur l'unique personne à bord pouvant tous les menez à bon port.

1234567890987654321

Deux marins sont sur le pont et regardent la mer démontée.

« Regarde ! C'est le détroit de Magellan. »

« On dirait que c'est la fin du monde. »

1234567890987654321

A suivre…

Après avoir traversé l'Atlantique, l'Esperenza arrive en vue du détroit de Magellan à l'extrémité sud du nouveau continent, endroit redoutable où la mer et le vent se déchaînent pour produire d'effroyables tempêtes. Le navire de nos amis parviendra-t-il à franchir ce détroit infernal ? Ne manquez pas le prochain épisode de l'émeraude cachée.


	4. Le détroit de Magellan

**LES MYSTERIEUSES CITES D'OR**

**L'EMERAUDE CACHEE**

Avertissement : Aucun copyright de ce qui suit ne m'appartient. Seule Emeralda est ma propriété.

Notes : Mon personnage a peu d'impact, n'est ce pas ? C'est normal au début, ses capacités ont peu d'importance mais vers la fin…

**Chapitre 3 : Le détroit de Magellan.**

Résumé de l'épisode précédent :

A bord de l'Esperenza, Esteban et Zia découvrent qu'ils portent tous les deux, le même médaillon. Après avoir traversé l'Atlantique, leur bateau arrive à l'entrée du détroit de Magellan. La ou le vent et la mer se déchaînent pour provoquer d'effroyables tempêtes. Le pilote Mendoza se prépare à passer 4 jours et 4 nuits à la barre.

1234567890987654321

Alors que les marins s'activent pour préparer le navire à aborder la passe, Mendoza sort en courant de sa cabine et prête attention au temps. « Excellent, le vent est favorable. »

Avec agilité, le navigateur descend dans la salle du gouvernail ou l'attendent Sancho, Pedro et le commandant Pérez. « Sancho ! Pedro ! Tenez la barre, quoiqu'il arrive ! »

Pedro secoue la tête. « Les autres n'ont pas voulu s'occuper du gouvernail. Ils ont eu bien trop peur. »

Son camarade Sancho hoche la tête. « Ils ont eu rai-rai-raison. C'est l'entrée de l'en-l'en, c'est l'entrée de l'enfer. C'est très dangereux. »

Pedro se tourne vers le gros marin. « Comment ? Toi aussi tu as peur, Sancho ? »

« Moi? P-p-peur ? Comment tu p-p-peux, comment tu p-p-p-peux, comment tu peux, comment tu peux dire une chose p-p-pareille ? Tu veux p-p-p-peut-être, tu veux peut-être cacher ta pro-o-o-pre peur ? » Sancho avance vers Pedro et fait tourner le gouvernail.

Pedro essaye de le calmer. « Sancho ! Un peu de sang-froid. »

Alors que le navire commence à s'incliner, dans la cabine de commandement, le seigneur Gomez fait signe à son capitaine d'approcher. « Écoutez bien mes instructions ! »

Gaspard se penche vers son supérieur pour mieux entendre. « Je vous écoute, seigneur Gomez. » Gaspard tombe sur Gomez en un baiser accidentel sur la bouche à cause du virage fait par le bateau.

Dans la salle du gouvernail, Pedro reprend du poil de la bête. « Je te rappelle qu'à notre dernier voyage, j'ai cru que tu étais passé par-dessus bord, et où est-ce que je t'ai retrouvé ? Dans une bouée de sauvetage ! » Ce faisant, il avance vers Sancho et fait tourner le gouvernail dans l'autre sens.

Mendoza grimpe sur le pont et hurle ses ordres aux marins qui se dépêchent. « Amenez les voiles ! Dépêchez-vous, le vent va les arracher ! » Avec professionnalisme, les marins s'activent sur les mats. « Arrimez tout solidement ! » Le navigateur se penche vers Sancho et Pedro. « Cramponnez-vous bien à la barre ! Attention, parez à virer ... bâbord toute ! »

Sous l'impulsion de son gouvernail, le bateau vire de bord. Dans la cabine de Mendoza, Esteban se retrouve projeté sur Zia et Emeralda, au grand dam de ces deux dernières. Dans la cabine de commandement Gaspard tombe sur Gomez malgré tous ses efforts.

Le pauvre capitaine se retrouve assis sur son supérieur. « Hooaa ! Seigneur Gomez, je vous prie de m'excuser, je suis vraiment désolé. Arrête de virer de bord à chaque instant Mendoza ! » L'officier espagnol se relève, furibard. « Je vais aller lui régler son compte à celui-là ... Ha ha ! »

Alors qu'il met son épée au coté, Gaspard marche sur l'imperméable de Gomez qui, en se levant, fait tomber le capitaine de la garde. « Hooo, excusez-moi seigneur Gomez, c'est vraiment pas mon jour ! »

Gaspard sort de la cabine et est projeté contre une rambarde. « Haaaaaaa ! A moi ! Haaarrrgggghhh ! » Le malheureux se retrouve a l'envers sur la rambarde, regardant avec effroi la mer déchaînée en dessous de lui.

1234567890987654321

Alors que le navire continue son virage, dans la salle du gouvernail, Pérez s'inquiète du travail de Mendoza. « Hé bien, Mendoza, que se passe-t-il ? Vous faites demi-tour ? Vous avez peur ? Vous fuyez ? »

Le navigateur pointe son bras dans une direction. « Venez voir et alors vous comprendrez ! » Pérez contemple médusé la houle qui se déchaîne juste devant le navire. « Le vent nous est favorable, mais droit devant nous, à quelques encablures, le courant est très violent. Si nous nous engageons dans ce tourbillon, nous serons réduits en miettes. »

Pérez se recroqueville devant le spectacle. Le navire continue son demi-tour. Mendoza achève de terroriser son capitaine. « Je crois qu'il est plus sage de faire un détour si nous ne voulons pas y laisser notre carcasse. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Gaspard arrive finalement au niveau de Mendoza en rampant. « Alors Mendoza, pilote à la manque, tu ne peux pas diriger ce bateau un peu plus doucement ? »

Mendoza se fait moqueur. « Retourne donc dans ta cabine ou ta bedaine va t'entraîner par-dessus bord. »

Le capitaine se lève pour dégainer son épée. « Par la malepeste ! » Une vague heurte le navire par le travers et le fait rouler. « Ho ho ho ... » Gaspard ne doit son salut qu'a sa chute prématurée avant la rambarde.

Un marin, sur le pont supérieur, ne parvient pas à s'accrocher à temps et tombe à la mer sous le regard horrifié de Gaspard. Le pauvre homme revient vers l'écoutille en rampant.

Mendoza rit en voyant le spectacle. « Ha ha ha ! »

Pérez n'est pas non plus follement amusé par la performance du soldat. « Gaspard ! Mendoza a raison. Restez donc dans votre cabine ! Si jamais vous passez par-dessus bord, personne ne pourra vous sauver. »

1234567890987654321

L'Esperenza commence à nouveau à s'engager vers la passe. Le navire commence littéralement à escalader et redescendre les vagues. Dans leur cabine, Esteban, Zia et Emeralda sont projetés contre le plafond de la cabine.

Près du gouvernail, Mendoza hoche la tête. « Ça y est, nous sommes engages dans le détroit. Sancho ! Pedro ! Allez prendre la vigie chacun à votre tour et ouvrez l'œil ! » Le navigateur prends place au gouvernail.

Le marin enveloppé acquiesce. « C-c-c-compris. »

Sancho est en bas du mât et Pedro à la vigie.

« Hé ! P-p-p-edro, t'as p-p-p-pas t'as pas le mal de me-mer ? »

« Nan, nan. Il suffit de pas avoir peur. Il faut bien se cramponner. Tu vois, c'est facile. Ohohoh ouahahah... » Le navire tangue vers l'avant. Les rochers semblent se projeter sur le pauvre Pedro.

Fermement, Mendoza tient la barre et engage le navire dans le premier tronçon du détroit.

1234567890987654321

Plus tard, dans la cabine de Mendoza. La mer est plus calme et il neige. Les trois enfants sont en train de manger leurs maigres rations quotidiennes.

Esteban mâchouille sa part. « Ça fait des semaines que nous avons de la viande salée et de l'eau à chaque repas. J'en ai assez ... de cette vieille carne ... »

Le jeune garçon essaye d'arracher avec les dents un morceau de viande qui vient se loger sur sa figure. Zia en rit de bon coeur.

Le jeune espagnol en est tout penaud mais il rit avec sa camarade.

Emeralda sourit et secoue la tête devant le spectacle. Elle fait jaillir de leurs gaines cachées, deux de ses poignards et les tends vers ses amis. « Tenez. Utilisez ça pour couper la viande en petits bouts. Vous aurez moins de mal à mastiquer et à avaler. »

1234567890987654321

Dans la cabine de commandement, le commandant Pérez, le seigneur Gomez et le capitaine Gaspard mangent leurs parts. Leurs rations sont très nettement plus consistantes que les rations standards.

Pérez ne contrôle plus, à cause du roulis, son verre de vin, qui atterrit et se vide dans la bouche du capitaine Gaspard. Le soldat grimace au goût. « Commandant Pérez, votre vin laisse sérieusement à désirer. Et j'ai remarqué que les rations diminuaient. »

« Ne soyez pas trop difficile. Nos provisions ne sont pas illimitées, et nous avons trois bouches de plus à nourrir chaque jour. Ne l'oubliez pas ! »

Gaspard acquiesce. « Haaa oui ! » Il mord dans un gros morceau de poulet. « Ces trois gosses nous enlèvent la nourriture de la bouche. »

Gomez fronce un sourcil. « Oh, je ne serais pas aussi catégorique. » Les deux autres convives le regardent, étonnés. « La jeune Emeralda a l'expérience de la mer. Cela se voit. » Il se verse calmement un verre de vin. « Elle s'est rendue beaucoup plus utile que les deux autres, il faut le reconnaître. »

Pérez hoche la tête. « Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle a plus d'expérience qu'un simple mousse. »

Gaspard réfléchit un instant et hoche aussi la tête. « Mouais… C'est vrai. » Il sourit. « Et puis, il faut reconnaître qu'elle peut distraire l'équipage avec ses tours. »

1234567890987654321

Au gouvernail, Mendoza boit à la gourde que lui a apporté Pedro.

Le marin barbu est estomaqué par le navigateur. « Comment fais-tu pour tenir le coup depuis deux jours sans dormir ? »

Le pilote avale rapidement la ration que lui présente le marin. « C'est maintenant que ça va être le plus dur, Pedro. Tu peux aller réveiller Sancho, c'est à ton tour de dormir. »

« Oh oui, avec plaisir. Hé hé hé. »

1234567890987654321

A l'extérieur du navire, un violent orage se déchaîne. Dans la cabine de Mendoza, les trois enfants sont blottis les uns contre les autres et emmitouflés dans leurs couvertures. Ils recherchent chaleur et réconfort.

Zia se cramponne au jeune garçon. « Esteban, j'ai peur. »

Ce dernier n'en mène pas large non plus, mais essaye de rassurer la jeune fille. « T'inquiète pas ! Tu sais que je suis là, à tes côtés. Aahhaha ... » Un violent éclair illumine la cabine. « C'est seulement un éclair. »

Des coups de tonnerre se font entendre. Les deux jeunes enfants se cachent sous leurs couvertures sous le regard légèrement amusé d'Emeralda.

Zia se tourne vers la jeune fille aux yeux émeraude. « T-Tu n'a-as pas p-peur, Emeralda ? »

La jeune fille des rues hausse les épaules. « Ben non. » Elle cligne des yeux sous les regards appuyés de ses deux amis et rougit. « Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je n'ai pas peur de l'orage, c'est tout ! Le détroit me terrifie autant que vous ! »

1234567890987654321

Près du gouvernail, Sancho voit la formation de vagues pyramidales. « Oh-oh-oh-oh ! Mendo-do, Mendoza, je crois que nous arrivons dans la z-z-zone des grandes va-vagues. »

Mendoza hoche la tête. « Cramponne-toi Sancho ! On va les franchir ! » Avec adresse, le navigateur manipule le gouvernail. De l'eau rentre dans la salle du gouvernail, chassé par le mouvement de ce dernier et tombe sur Pedro qui se réveille en sursaut.

Mendoza sourit au marin. « Tiens, puisque tu es réveillé, viens donc donner un coup de main, tu veux ? »

Sancho avertit les deux hommes alors que le navire s'engage sur une vague. « Att-ention ! Att-t-tention ! Nous arrivons de-d-d-dessus. »

L'Esperenza commence littéralement l'escalade de la vague. Dans la cabine de Mendoza, les enfants sont encore projetés contre les murs par le mouvement violent du bateau. Cette fois, même la prodigieuse agilité d'Emeralda ne peut rien lorsque ses deux amis lui rentrent dedans. Pire, le navire redescend la vague, ce qui projette de l'autre coté de la cabine notre malheureux trio.

Esteban se tourne vers sa compagne. « Oh ! Zia ! Ça va ? »

La jeune fille se tient le visage. « Oh ! Oh ! Si ça continue comme ça, je vais être couverte de bleus. Oh, oh ! »

Emeralda n'est pas non plus en très bon état et montre le plafond. « Ouah… Y a plein d'étoiles qui tournent autour de moi. »

Esteban cligne des yeux à cela mais constate que son amie est seulement un peu secouée. Il se dirige avec précaution vers la fenêtre. « Ça balance beaucoup moins depuis un moment. Je vais regarder. »

Emeralda se secoue pour retrouver ses esprits. « Ha. Ca c'est une idée. »

Esteban et Emeralda se rapprochent de la fenêtre et observent le déchaînement des éléments.

Esteban regarde attentivement la côte proche. « Ho ! » Il remarque alors l'épave d'un navire fracassé sur les rochers. « Hooo ! »

Sous le regard des deux amis, les rochers semblent se transformer en monstres qui attrapent et détruisent les navires.

L'Esperenza passe maintenant devant un gigantesque glacier. Esteban se tourne vers la jeune inca. « Oh Zia, il faut que tu viennes voir. Je t'assure, c'est magnifique. Regarde ! »

Emeralda se pousse pour faire de la place à Zia qui se rapproche de la fenêtre. Le majestueux glacier se brise dans la mer.

Zia est émerveillé par le spectacle. « Oh c'est un glacier. Il est en train de se briser. C'est joli. »

Emeralda acquiesce. « C'est fabuleux ! On est décidément peu de chose face à la nature. »

1234567890987654321

L'Esperenza continue à progresser dans le détroit. Le vent violent arrache un drapeau. Mendoza regarde attentivement les parois du détroit qui se rapprochent.

Dans la salle du gouvernail, Pedro est inquiet. « On va finir par se fracasser sur les rochers.

Mendoza se tourne vers lui. « Tiens bon la barre et cesse de geindre ! » Il retourne regarder l'approche des parois de roche.

Pérez grimpe à ses cotés. « Alors Mendoza, comment se présente la situation ? » Le capitaine écarquille les yeux lorsqu'il s'aperçoit de la proximité des parois.

Dans la cabine du navigateur, les trois enfants regardent, éberlués, les parois défilées devant leurs yeux. Ils pourraient presque les toucher en tendant le bras.

Soudain, une drisse se rompt et une verge tenant une voile se brise et tombe sur l'Esperenza, trouant le pont supérieur jusque dans la salle des marins. Ces derniers crient devant l'intrusion.

« Oh ! Attention ! »

Dans un dernier élan, le navire espagnol se rue à travers le chenal et pénètre dans les eaux plus calmes de l'embouchure du détroit.

Mendoza sourit. « Ça y est ! Nous venons de franchir la sortie du détroit. C'est gagné ! »

Sancho et Pedro se serrent la main. « Hourra ! » Mendoza accuse enfin le coup de sa fatigue accumulée. Sancho rigole. « On est les m-m-meilleurs. » Son ami acquiesce. « ... meilleurs ! »

Pérez secoue la tête en regardant son pilote. « C'est incroyable ! Ça fait quatre jours qu'il est debout. C'est la première fois que sa fatigue le trahit. »

Les marins, heureux de s'en être sortis, arrivent près de Mendoza et l'acclament.

« Hourra ! »

« On a gagné ! »

« Ouais »

Esteban ouvre la porte et tire Zia de la cabine. « Viens Zia ! »

La jeune fille hoche la tête avec enthousiasme. « Oui ! »

Emeralda leur court après. « Hé ! Attendez moi ! »

Alors qu'Esteban arrive sur le pont, le soleil réapparaît. A ses cotés, la jeune Emeralda cligne des yeux alors que son sens spécial réagit. Elle observe du coin de l'œil son ami et sourit.

Un marin tend le bras vers le ciel. « Oh le soleil ! Regardez, le soleil est revenu ! »

Mendoza tourne un regard fatigué vers l'astre solaire et plisse des yeux à l'approche de trois silhouettes auréolées par la lumière dorée. Avec stupéfaction, il reconnaît le jeune Esteban. Zia semble être pareillement nimbée mais sa position sur le coté et en retrait semble montrée qu'elle n'est pas à l'origine du phénomène. Finalement, Emeralda semble se tenir dans l'ombre de ses deux amis et pourtant est pareillement auréolée. Le navigateur hoche la tête. « C'est grâce à toi Esteban. Il n'y a plus aucun doute. Tu es bien le fils du soleil. »

Esteban cligne des yeux. « Comment ? »

Mendoza sourit. « Quand tu es monté sur le pont, le soleil s'est montré aussitôt. » Il se tourne vers les marins. « Hé bien voilà mes amis, maintenant n'importe qui peut tenir la barre jusqu'à Lima. »

Un marin avec un bonnet vert tapote la joue de son camarade. « Hé, tu entends ? Même toi, qui n'est pas très malin, tu vas pouvoir gouverner le bateau. »

Les marins rient de bon cœur à la bonne blague, puis aident Mendoza sur ses pieds. « Transportons le pilote jusqu'à sa cabine, il doit être épuisé. »

Mendoza sourit. « Nan, ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. Quelques heures de sommeil et je me sentirai beaucoup mieux. »

Quelques sourires chez les marins qui se regardent d'un air entendu. « Mais oui, mais oui ... »

Pérez se penche au bastingage du pont supérieur et s'adresse aux marins. « Mes amis, nous voici maintenant dans l'océan Pacifique. Nous avons franchi le détroit de l'enfer. »

C'est la liesse pour les marins qui acclament le vrai responsable de leur survie et l'emportent dans sa cabine.

« Vive Mendoza ! Vive Mendoza ! Vive Mendoza ! »

Gaspard s'est rapproché derrière le commandant qui abord un visage très peu satisfait de l'enthousiasme des marins pour le navigateur. « Vive Mendoza ? »

Gomez se penche vers Pérez. « Faites attention, il est en train de devenir trop populaire. »

1234567890987654321

Beaucoup plus tard, alors que les marins s'activent à retaper les dégâts subis par l'Esperenza, sur le pont supérieur, les trois enfants admirent la mer calme.

Esteban voit soudain un poisson sauter par-dessus le pont. « Oh les amis regardez, un poisson ! »

Zia pointe le bras. « Oh ! En voilà d'autres ! »

Esteban sourit devant le spectacle. « Ce sont des oiseaux-poissons ou des poissons-oiseaux ? »

Mendoza s'est approché derrière eux et explique. « Ce sont des poissons volants. »

Esteban est perplexe. « Pourquoi volent-ils ? »

« Hé bien quand ils sont pourchassés par des poissons plus gros qu'eux, ou bien quand une tempête s'annonce, ils prennent la fuite de cette manière. »

Esteban est encore plus perplexe. « Quels animaux étranges allons-nous trouver sur le nouveau monde ? Des poissons qui volent ! »

Le navigateur rit. « Ah ah ah ! Mais faites attention ! Parfois ils volent tellement haut qu'ils peuvent vous frapper la tête et vous étourdir en survolant le bateau. »

Zia cligne des yeux. « Oh ! C'est vrai ? »

Emeralda acquiesce. « Oui ! C'est déjà arrivé à bien des marins. » Elle sourit. « Je me souviens des histoires que me racontaient les pêcheurs de Barcelone. »

Mendoza regarde avec sérieux l'océan et se penche sur le jeune garçon. « Esteban, c'est ici, sur cet océan que je t'ai sauvé des eaux voici à peu près dix ans. »

Esteban se tourne vers le pilote. « Et c'est là que mon père ... »

« Oui. Il t'a mis dans mes bras et aussitôt après il a disparu. » Mendoza se remémore les images du naufrage passé. Le père d'Esteban agitant le bras sur son navire en train de couler et en tenant son fils. Le risque que Mendoza, alors simple marin, a pris pour rejoindre les naufragés. Le père lui tendant Esteban enfant.

Esteban regarde tristement l'horizon. « Ô père, j'espère que tu es en vie et que tu m'attends quelque part. »

Zia se tourne vers son ami. « Il est vivant, j'en suis sûre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il est vivant. »

Le jeune garçon cligne des yeux. « Ah ? Tu le crois vraiment ? »

Emeralda hoche la tête. « Elle a raison. » Elle sourit à son ami. « Si le fils est aussi plein de ressources que le père, il ne peut qu'avoir survécu. »

Mendoza acquiesce. « J'en suis persuadé moi aussi, Esteban. Je ne l'ai pourtant aperçu que quelques secondes, mais je suis sûr qu'un homme de sa trempe ne peut pas avoir péri dans la tempête. J'ai vu dans ses yeux la volonté de ne jamais capituler. Je n'oublierai jamais que quand il t'a confié à moi, à cet instant précis, il m'a serré l'épaule comme s'il me disait « Je reprend mon souffle ». Esteban ... »

Esteban soupire. « Et la vague l'a emporté. »

Mendoza regarde tristement dans le passé. « Il a disparu dans la tempête. Le destin lui a fait payé cher cet instant de répit. » Il revoit l'homme lui tendre la main puis la vague les submerger et les séparer.

Le groupe contemple longuement l'horizon, chacun perdu dans les méandres de son esprit.

1234567890987654321

L'Esperenza remonte les côtes du Chili.

Sancho apporte un plateau aux trois enfants sur le pont qui sont un peu écrasés par le soleil et la chaleur. « T-t-t-t-tenez l-l-les enf-f-fants. J'app-p-p-porte votre r-r-rr-repas. »

Esteban se redresse avec un peu plus d'entrain. « Hum ! Ha, j'ai une faim de loup ! » Le jeune garçon regarde éberlué le contenu de son assiette : quelques haricots et un petit morceau de viande. « Hein ? C'est tout ? » Il renifle l'eau de son gobelet. « Dis donc, Sancho, l'eau a une drôle d'odeur. »

Sancho soupire alors qu'il dépose les rations de Zia et d'Emeralda. « Faut pas trop f-f-faire le diffi-fi-fi ... le difficile. L-l-l-l-les provisions que nous av-v-vions embarquées sont presque ép-p-p-puisées. »

Des rires venant de la cabine de commandement attirent l'attention du groupe.

Esteban pointe le doigt vers le pont supérieur. « Quand je pense que Gaspard et les autres sont en train de s'empiffrer. »

Sancho secoue la tête. « Et en plus, ils arrêtent pas de-de-de se plaindre de la nou-nou-nourriture. Ce sont eux qui ont la m-m-m-meilleure part. Enfin le p-p-p-proverbe dit « Qui-qui-qui d-d-d-dort dîne ». Enfin o-o-on ... » Et le marin s'en retourne.

Esteban et Emeralda soupirent ensemble. « Hum ... Il a dit qui dort dîne. »

La jeune fille des rues pense aux jours de vache maigre quand elle essayait de survivre dans la faune des bas quartiers de Barcelone. Hélas, à bord, elle peut difficilement se permettre de voler sa nourriture. Presque tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne.

Zia boit une gorgée d'eau, et recrache tout en laissant tomber son verre d'eau. L'eau croupie l'a fait violement tousser.

Esteban se précipite vers elle. « Zia ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La jeune fille tente de ne pas tout vomir. « Oh j'ai mal au coeur. »

Esteban regarde l'eau répandue sur le pont. « Oh, tu n'aurais pas du boire cette eau. »

Emeralda renifle avec dégoût son gobelet, trempe son doigt dedans et l'examine. « Oui, cette eau est hélas complètement croupie. » Elle secoue la tête. « Même à petites doses et avec la nourriture, on ne peut la consommer. »

Esteban prends une décision et se lève.

Zia s'inquiète de l'attitude de son ami. « Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où vas-tu, Esteban ? »

Esteban jongle avec son gobelet. « Je vais descendre à la cale en rechercher de la fraîche. »

Emeralda se tourne incrédule vers lui. « Tu n'est pas sérieux !? »

Zia secoue la tête. « Non, Esteban. Emeralda a raison. Il ne faut pas. Il faut économiser l'eau. Tu sais que le rationnement est très sévère pour tout le monde. »

Esteban : Mais rassure-toi, je ne prendrai pas l'eau de l'équipage ! » Le jeune garçon pointe du doigt la cabine de pilotage. « C'est dans leurs réserves personnelles d'eau potable que je vais aller me servir. Pour qui se prennent-ils ? »

Esteban s'en va sous le regard alarmé de ses deux amies.

Zia tente de le rappeler. « Esteban ! »

Emeralda se frappe le front. « Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il n'en perd jamais une ! » Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi moi, Seigneur ? » Elle soupire de frustration et se lève. « Bon, d'accord ! Il est temps de prendre certaines précautions. » Elle se tourne vers Zia et sourit. « Surtout ne t'inquiètes pas. Même si tu ne me vois pas, je serai dans le coin. » Sur ces mots, la jeune fille disparaît dans les profondeurs du navire.

Au bout d'un moment, la porte de la cabine de commandement s'ouvre et Gaspard en sort, visiblement repu. « Les repas deviennent de plus en plus mauvais sur ce bateau et les portions diminuent chaque jour. » Il remarque la présence de Zia, visiblement effrayée, mais est distrait par un hoquet tenace. Le capitaine ouvre la porte de la cabine des gardes. « Allons vous autres, venez donc faire un peu d'escrime, ça facilite la digestion. » Mais personne ne bouge. « Hé ? Ha ! Vous avez peur ? Bande de lâches ! »

Gaspard claque violement la porte. Il s'avance et cette fois remarque vraiment Zia. Il a toujours le hoquet. « Le gamin n'est pas là ? » Il cligne des yeux. « L'autre gamine non plus. Ils préparent sans doute un mauvais coup. »

Zia ne peut s'empêcher de réagir. « Oh ! »

Gaspard s'éloigne avec son hoquet tenace. « Huuummm ... »

1234567890987654321

Pendant ce temps, Esteban pénètre dans la cale et tape sur des tonneaux pour savoir lesquels sont pleins. « Voyons ... Où sont les barriques d'eau ? »

Soudain, il remarque du bruit. Plein de petits yeux brillants apparaissent par terre. Esteban, perplexe, se penche pour examiner les curieuses formes. « Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui fait ce bruit là ? »

Des dizaines de rats se précipitent sur Esteban, qui s'enfuit tout en essayant d'enlever ceux accrochés à ses vêtements. « Aaaah ! A moi ! Ah ! Au secours ! Ah ! Les rats ! Y'en a plein la cale ! A moi ! »

Gaspard, juste au dessus de la cale, est assis derrière un canon. « Si j'avais Mendoza au bout de ce canon ... Et Baaaaang ! »

Le capitaine entend alors les cris d'Esteban.

« Au secours ! A moi ! »

Il se précipite vers l'écoutille et regarde par l'ouverture donnant sur la cale. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qui mène ainsi tout ce tapage ? » Un rat sautant hors de la cale s'accroche à ce moment au nez de Gaspard. Le soldat commence à danser la gigue pour le décrocher. « Wouah ! Des rats ! Ah ! Au secours ! Ah ! »

1234567890987654321

Sancho et Pedro affolés se ruent devant la cabine de Mendoza et frappent à la porte.

Pedro appelle le navigateur. « Viens vite Mendoza ! Viens vite Mendoza ! »

Sancho en fait de même. « Viens v-v-v-vite Mendo-do ... »

Mendoza sort de sa cabine. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Pedro montre du doigt le pont. « Gaspard veut mettre Esteban aux fers ! »

Le pilote écarquille les yeux. « Aux fers ? »

Gaspard, Esteban et Zia sont devant Gomez et Pérez qui achèvent de descendre les escaliers du pont supérieur.

Gaspard se tourne vers son chef. « Ha ! Seigneur Gomez. Je viens de surprendre ce sale gamin dans la cale, alors qu'il était en train d'essayer de nous voler de la nourriture. »

Esteban proteste. « Je ne suis pas un voleur ! Je voulais seulement prendre de l'eau pure pour Zia. »

Gaspard hoche la tête d'un air entendu. « Pour Zia ? Ha, nous y voilà, tout est clair ! La petite Zia est donc aussi coupable que toi. N'est-ce pas commandant ? »

Pérez acquiesce. « Oui. Pendant une traversée, chacun doit se plier à la discipline et respecter le rationnement. »

Mendoza s'avance pour protester. « Un instant ! Ce ne sont encore que des enfants. Il est inutile de leur parler de discipline et encore moins de rationnement. »

Gaspard croise les bras. « Sans blaaaague ? Vous oubliez sans doute que ce sont des passagers clandestins ! Et qu'en plus ils se permettent de nous voler de la nourriture. »

Dans un groupe de marins qui regardent la scène, Sancho se cache derrière Pedro et parle à voix haute. « Les gros f-f-feraient bien de manger un p-p-peu moins. »

Gaspard se retourne, furieux. « Qui s'est permis ? » Il ne remarque personne parce que Sancho s'est tout de suite caché derrière Pedro.

Sancho continue lorsque Gaspard se retourne. « Une ration pour le capitaine Ga-ga-ga-gaspard égale au moins c-c-c-cinq rations n-n-n-normales. »

Cette fois, Gaspard regarde en direction de Pedro.

Ce dernier tourne la tête vers son camarade derrière lui. « Arrête Sancho ! Tu vas me faire avoir des ennuis, c'est moi qu'il regarde. »

Gaspard se fait plus menaçant. « Qui se permet ? Que ce lâche sorte du rang immédiatement ! Je vais lui frotter les oreilles. »

Sancho réattaque. « C'est plus f-f-facile de s'attaquer au-au-aux enfants. C'est t-t-t-ton habitude. »

Pedro fait quelques pas de côtés. Sancho, qui se cache derrière ses mains, ne voit pas qu'il est, à présent, à découvert.

Sancho poursuit. « Des enfants s-s-sans défense ! » Il ouvre les yeux et constate le pétrin dans lequel il est. « Ohohohoh ! Que j'ai j'ai ... Que ... »

Gaspard, qui s'était rapproché, ricane et tire violemment son épée au dessus de la tête du rouquin, ce qui fait tomber Sancho. « Un mot de plus et je te passe par-dessus bord. » Le capitaine retourne vers Gomez et les enfants. « Tous des mauviettes, des lâches ... » Il se tourne vers la porte de la cabine des gardes. « Gardes ! »

Quatre gardes armés sortent de leur cabine et entoure Mendoza, Esteban et Zia.

Gaspard désigne les deux enfants. « Emmenez-moi ces deux là à la cale et bouclez-les pour vol de nourriture ! Ensuite, vous fouillerez le bateau pour trouver leur petite copine ! »

Mendoza, qui n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de la jeune fille des rues jusque là, tente d'intervenir. « Capitaine Gaspard ... »

Gaspard le coupe et signale un de ses hommes. « Non ! » Le garde menace Mendoza d'un fusil.

Un autre garde pousse les deux enfants. « Allez, avancez ! »

Esteban ne peut que se laissez pousser. « Non, laissez-nous ! Vous n'avez pas le droit. »

Zia est très inquiète maintenant de l'absence de la jeune fille aux yeux émeraude. « Oh non ... »

Mendoza, toujours sous la menace du garde, ne peut rien faire. « Zia ... Esteban ... » Il se tourne vers le commandant du navire. « Commandant Pérez ... »

Le gros homme le regarde d'un air narquois. « Mendoza, maintenant que nous avons franchit le détroit de Magellan, je vous dispense de toute réflexion. D'ailleurs je me permet de vous rappeler que c'est vous même qui avez dit qu'à partir de maintenant n'importe qui serait capable de tenir la barre pour conduire ce navire à bon port. Je n'ai donc plus aucun besoin de vous. J'espère que le seigneur Gomez et le capitaine Gaspard feront appel à vos services. »

Gaspard repousse le garde armé. « A l'instant même. J'attends ce jour depuis si longtemps. »

Mendoza cherche à saisir son épée, mais celle ci ne se trouve pas à sa ceinture. Il l'a oublié dans sa cabine dans la précipitation. « Oh ! »

Gaspard ricane. « C'est ton épée que tu cherches ? » Le soldat se met à agiter son épée bien fort.

« Mendoza ! » Un cri descend des mats. Mendoza lève la tête pour voir arriver son épée. Il l'attrape d'une main et sourit en reconnaissant la personne à longue chevelure noire dans les agrès.

Il y a un éclair métallique et le garde armé d'un fusil le laisse échapper dans une exclamation de douleur. Tout le monde remarque le poignard fiché dans l'arme.

Pieds nus, en équilibre sur une drisse tel un funambule, Emeralda tient six poignards entre les phalanges de ses deux mains. « Je ne peux empêcher le capitaine et Mendoza de régler leur querelle en duel. » Le regard émeraude se durcit. « Mais celui qui essaiera d'intervenir pour l'un ou pour l'autre, ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour le regretter ! » Les poignards brillent sinistrement sous le soleil.

Gaspard cligne des yeux. « Par la malepeste. » Il se tourne vers ses hommes. « Surtout ne faites rien ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle est capable d'atteindre l'œil gauche d'une mouche en plein vol à dix pas ! »

Même Gomez ne peut que jurer tout bas. « Cette gamine a merveilleusement choisit sa place. » En effet, Emeralda surplombait le pont et pouvait voir tous les mouvements : Une position parfaite pour une lanceuse de poignards comme elle.

Mais alors que le duel entre Gaspard et Mendoza va commencer, un poisson volant vient frapper l'arrière de la tête du capitaine. « Ah ? Qui m'a frappé ? » Il remarque le poisson qui s'agite sur le pont. « Ooohhh ... »

Un véritable nuage de poissons-volant passe au dessus de Esperenza. Les marins commencent à s'affoler.

Mendoza s'est accroupi. « Je crois que vous allez avoir encore besoin de moi. C'est signe de tempête. »

Gaspard hurle sur ses hommes qui se planquent au sol. « Relevez-vous, mécréants ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas baisser la tête devant des poissons volants ? » L'un des poissons volants trouve le moyen de s'engouffrer dans la bouche du capitaine a ce moment précis.

Le nuage de poissons volants achève de voler au dessus du navire mais tout à coup, les nuages s'assombrissent. Dans les agrès, Emeralda plissent les yeux devant la rapidité du changement météorologique.

Mendoza est lui-même inquiet. « Le vent s'est levé d'un coup. » Soudain, il remarque un phénomène en formation à l'arrière du bateau. « Oh ! »

En effet, une trombe marine se forme à quelques distances de Esperenza.

Mendoza pointe son bras. « Là regardez, une tornade. Elle vient vers nous ! »

Pérez commence à paniquer. « Elle nous rattrape, nous sommes perdus. »

Mendoza réfléchit à la menace. « Nous allons devoir tout arrimer sur le bateau et amener les voiles. »

Gaspard, qui vient enfin de recracher le poisson qu'il avait dans la bouche, se lève et fait face au navigateur. « Allez, en garde Mendoza ! »

Pérez s'est précipité et agrippe le bras du soldat. « Capitaine Gaspard, le moment n'est pas aux règlements de compte. Il faut nous unir. Regardez là ! » Il désigne la monstrueuse trombe qui s'approche. Il se tourne vers Mendoza. « Oubliez ce que je vous ai dit Mendoza. Je vous en prie, prenez la barre et sauvez l'Esperenza ! »

Gaspard n'est pas content du développement. « Qu'est ce qui vous prend commandant ? Vous venez de dire à l'instant que Mendoza nous était maintenant inutile. »

Pérez essaye d'apaiser le capitaine. « Mais c'est que, voyez-vous, la situation est différente. Comment voulez-vous qu'on s'en sorte sans lui dans la tourmente ? » Il se retourne vers Gomez. « Seigneur Gomez, votre avis ? »

Ce dernier secoue la tête. « Si à chaque fois qu'on est en danger on a besoin de lui, je ne donne pas cher de votre avenir, Pérez. »

Pérez supplie le pilote. « Mendoza, mon cher Mendoza ! Je vous en prie, aidez-moi ! »

Ce dernier n'a pas l'intention d'en rester là. « Sancho ! Pedro ! Venez vite ici ! »

Les deux marins accourent.

« Oui Mendoza, nous voilà ! »

« Nous v-voilà ! »

« Pedro, Sancho ! Vous deux, vous allez prendre la barre et vous y cramponner, vous m'entendez ? Chaque homme à son poste. Amenez les voiles et fermez toutes les ouvertures ! » Il lève la tête et cligne des yeux en constatant l'absence de la jeune Emeralda.

Sous l'impulsion de Mendoza, les marins s'activent.

« Amenez les voiles ! »

« Fermez toutes les ouvertures ! »

1234567890987654321

Dans la cale, les deux enfants se demandent ce qui se passe derrière les barreaux de leur cellule.

Esteban s'inquiète. « Que se passe-t-il ? Le bateau tremble et craque de partout. »

A l'extérieur, la trombe soumet le navire à rude épreuve. Le bois craque ...

Zia est apeurée et se précipite dans les bras du jeune garçon. « Oh Esteban ! »

Esteban sourit pour la rassurer. « Zia, ne t'inquiète pas ! » Il baisse la tête et soupire. « Remarque, jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai été incapable de te protéger. »

Zia sourit en retour. « Avec toi, j'ai confiance. »

Le jeune garçon cligne des yeux. « Hein ? »

« Esteban, le fils du soleil est avec moi. Je ne crains donc rien ni personne. » La jeune fille regarde à l'extérieur. « Et je sais aussi qu'Emeralda est là, même si on ne la voit pas. »

Esteban est un peu gêné de la confiance que lui porte la jeune fille. « Humm ... » Mais lui-même sait qu'elle a raison sur un point. Emeralda est quelque part, prête à les aider quand ils en auront vraiment besoin.

Dans les agrès, une voile se déchire, emportant les marins qui la remontaient sous le regard horrifié de leurs camarades.

« La voile se déchire. »

Et toujours, la menaçante trombe marine se rapproche du navire.

1234567890987654321

A suivre…

L'Esperenza a finalement franchit le détroit de Magellan. Mais elle est prise à nouveau dans une violente tempête. Le mât brisé, après une terrible bataille contre les éléments, le navire va sombrer avant d'avoir atteint le nouveau continent. Que vont devenir Esteban, Zia et Emeralda ? Vous le saurez en suivant le prochain épisode de l'émeraude cachée.

1234567890987654321

Notes : Je me demande si je ne devrais pas aussi inclure une version personnalisée des documentaires de fin d'épisode.

Hum… C'est une idée à creuser. Quand pensez-vous ?

N'oubliez pas de m'écrire vos remarques, commentaires et idées.

S'il vous plait et merci.


End file.
